


She's My Best Friend

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Mark and Addie have been each other’s best friends all through college. However, it’s evident that Mark wants a little bit more than that. The question is whether or not he is willing to jeopardize his friendship with Addison to get that. It’s not exactly canon so please ignore the inconsistencies with the plot of the show.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	She's My Best Friend

Mark Sloan was officially in his intern year at Seattle Grace Hospital along with his two best friends: Derek Shepherd and Addison Montgomery. Everything had gone just as they had planned it to. It was perfect. Except there was one little problem. Mark Sloan had fallen in love. This was not something Mark had planned on doing in his life. Ever. Especially not with Addison. Normally, he would not have had a problem with flirting with a woman, but his friendship with Addison meant to much to him for him to do stupid shit. Derek, who knew about this and took every opportunity to tease Mark, told him that he should at least try.

“Mark, you’re staring at her. You need to stop. It’s a little pathetic.” Derek said, with a stupid grin on his face. Mark always thought that it was extremely hypocritical of Derek to tease him about pining over a girl when he himself had spent most of their college years daydreaming about that new freshman girl with blue eyes. Her name was Meredith, maybe.

Ignoring what Derek was saying, Mark quickly redirected his attention to Addie. She was assigned to OB for the day. Pink scrubs suited her. Her long, red hair was neatly tied in a ponytail at the base of her head. She had a bright smile on her face and a certain shine in her eyes. She had always known that she wanted to be a neo-natal surgeon. Mark knew she would be one of the best doctors the world has seen.

“Mark, please. Just talk to her. Tell her how you feel.”

**“She’s still my best friend, Derek. That hasn’t changed.** I can’t risk losing her as a friend just because I fell in love. It’s not fair to either of us.” Mark responded.

**“It’s clear that you have feelings for her.** Honestly, it’s also very clear that she has feelings for you. Make your move before somebody else does because I promise you there are many people waiting in line.”

Mark stood up and slowly walked over to Addison. She smiled at him. The kind of smile that makes his heart flutter. He looked at her, gathered all his courage, and whispered, “I like you.”

Addison looked at him for a second, frozen. Then she pulled him down to her level, held his face between her hands, and kissed him. Apart from the incredibly shrill wolf-whistles Derek provided in the name of background music, that kiss was everything Mark had dreamed of.

“Idiot,” Addison whispered against his lips. “Took you long enough.”


End file.
